Le souffleur
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Heero/Duo. Heero emmène son coéquipier quelque part. Où et pourquoi, ça ne se dit que sur place.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Le souffleur  
Genre : (attention) gros fluff qui me ressemble pas du tout, mah bon…  
Couple : Heero/Duo  
Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : **Vieux dossier… je m'étais toujours dis que je terminerais cette fic (commencée en aout dernier xD). Elle est pour les 2/3 personnes qui viennent de la Réunion (vive l'option « story trafic » ^^) et puis parce que l'endroit que j'ai décris du mieux que je pouvais est simplement magique.**

* * *

**Le souffleur**

Heero peut être frustrant quand il s'y met.

Il m'avait embarqué dans la voiture de location et m'avait dit « Viens, faut que je te montre quelque chose » et aux autres « on s'absente une ou deux heures » (comprendre deux heures et demi) et « faites pas la cuisine, on ramène ce qu'il faut » histoire d'avoir une excuse.

-Mais c'est où ce « coin sympa » ?

Un silence, un sourire en coin.

Une main souple sur un volant, l'accompagnant d'une façon décontracte dans les virages.

Tu parles qu'il m'écoute !

Depuis quand il connaissait les coins sympas dans un endroit qu'il n'avait comme nous jamais vu, ça, ça restera un mystère de la nature.

Il avait bien réussi à nous surprendre la nuit dernière à nous emmener dans un concert en plein air, gratuit. Le hasard avait voulu qu'en plus se présente sur scène un des groupes les plus célèbres de l'île (on l'a su le lendemain). On avait mangé des frites et des brochettes faites par le barbecue prévu à la soirée (un petit barbecue modeste qui nourrit quand même une centaine de personnes. Quand ils font un barbecue ici, ils ne le font pas pour du beurre) et on avait passé une super soirée.

Je l'avais vu sourire à nous voir sourire. Une certaine chaleur sur son visage quand je lui ai dis qu'il était tout simplement génial.

Alors que d'habitude quand je lui dis ça, au boulot, il m'ignore.

Et je m'écrase en faisant semblant de m'en foutre.

-

On est en mission à l'ancienne Île Bourbon avec Trowa et WuFei (Quatre ne faisant pas partie des Preventers). La mission était certes des plus éreintantes, mais je n'avais jamais eu autant de fun.

C'est le genre de mission qu'on adore tous, même s'il nous fallait une semaine de repos après : le tourisme.

Du verbe tourismer. Je tourisme, tu tourismes, il tourisme, nous tourismons, vous recevez nos cartes postales, ils tourisment.

Ah, mais tourismer c'est un sport ! Si si, marcher du matin au soir sur les volcans, se baigner dans une mer bleu turquoise pendant une alerte aux requins, pratiquer le sport national de l'île (à savoir le pique-nique le week-end) en hauteur, supporter les embouteillages, faire de la plongée, du parapente, du surf, ça demande de l'énergie !

Non mais, qui a dit « bande de glandeurs » ?

Se lever aux aurores le matin, se coucher quasiment aux aurores aussi…

Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi détendu.

L'île dégageait un certain bien-être, et au bout de trois jours j'avais oublié que je n'y habitais pas. J'avais oublié mon appartement, mon bureau, mon métier, mes armes, mes hommes. J'avais oublié la folie furieuse du « terrain » (joli mot pour guerre, en temps de paix) et les réunions soûlantes à n'en plus finir dans des salles triste et mal aérées.

Oui… je suis une pauvre victime abusée par sa tyrannique supérieure… Victime avec 8000 euros de salaire mensuel, mais victime quand même. On vous exploite. Moi en ce qui me concerne, des fois je fatigue avec mon taf 7 jours sur 7, 26 heures sur 24.

Comment ça je me plains ? Ben oui, je suis comme tout le monde.

-

J'avais oublié les réprimandes d'Une quand je lui rendais un dossier en retard, les sauts d'humeurs de WuFei quand sa secrétaire lui prenait la tête, les vents de Trowa quand on lui posait une question alors qu'il était en pleine check-list.

J'avais oublié le caractère sec - et amusant malgré tout - de Heero quand on était débordé de travail, ses remarques sur le fait que je prenais trop de café dans la journée, ses soupirs qui masquaient un ennui (qu'il n'admettra jamais) pendant nos heures supplémentaires et forcées.

Heero était trop professionnel pour avouer que parfois, son travail le pompait sérieux, surtout tard le soir.

Et dans le marathon de la découverte de l'exotisme, je pense que mes compagnons de voyage ressentent la même paix intérieure que moi.

-

-C'est là.

On avait roulé trois bons quarts d'heures, dépassé Le Port, Saint Paul, Saint-Gilles-les-Bains… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait aller aussi loin.

Il s'arrêta sur le coté de l'unique nationale principale qui fait le tour de l'île, dans un emplacement prévu pour quelques voitures seulement. Un petit muret séparait l'emplacement et la route goudronnés, et la côte sauvage qu'on longeait.

Quand on sortit, il faisait un peu frais et à peine gris. La mer était agitée. On quitta la route en franchissant le muret par un chemin conçu, pour se retrouver sur la falaise. Il y avait une vieille croix abimée par le temps et la météo (1).

Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approchait du bord de la falaise, le vent était plus ardent, et un sentiment de légèreté me prit. Comme si l'endroit m'aspirait tous les fardeaux de ma vie, comme s'il me nettoyait de tous les détails encombrants.

Ma respiration se fit plus lente et plus profonde, mes poumons s'emplirent d'un air salin pur.

Et puis devant, s'étendant à nos pieds, il y'avait l'océan. Impérial. Spectaculaire. Imposant le respect. Dangereux.

Eternellement secoué, les vagues et les écumes le démontrant de toute part. D'un bleu qui variait à chaque mètre.

Un océan avec qui on cohabitait mais qui nous défendait de l'approcher de trop près si on tenait à notre vie.

-

Je levai ma tête en inspirant intensément et mes yeux s'attardèrent dans le ciel pour voir à tout hasard s'il n'y avait pas un paille-en-queue, oiseau symbole de l'île. Leur allure fuselée, et leur vol, gracieux, me donnaient l'envie de quitter la terre et de survoler les côtes avec eux.

Puis n'en voyant pas, mon regard s'abaissa pour contempler l'horizon. Ce n'est pas trop leur coin.

L'océan à perte de vue me faisait me sentir minuscule. Je connaissais cette sensation pour l'avoir connue dans l'espace.

Mais l'espace est un vide, et l'océan, quelque chose de tellement vivant.

Je me sentais perdu sur un petit bout de caillou à la surface d'une étendue d'eau sans fin. Loin de tous les ennuis du boulot, de la vie, et le souffle salé du vent qui nous ébouriffait totalement, m'enivrait de liberté. Les vagues que le vent portait venaient s'écraser sur les rochers. Elles étaient tellement impressionnantes qu'on avait l'impression que la falaise sur lequel on était serait engloutie, mais elles s'arrêtaient juste en bas, freinées par le fond irrégulier.

Moi qui vient d'une colonie d'où les gens s'émerveillent devant un brin d'herbe et une motte de terre, je frissonnai de cette bataille des vagues et des rochers, et quand je levais les yeux, de l'immensité de l'océan.

Le vent de la côte qui rafraichissait l'air semblait vouloir m'emporter avec les écumes tout en bas, et je remontai le col de mon pull et croisai les bras sur mon torse pour me tenir un peu chaud. En fait, je m'en fichais pas mal de frémir sous la bourrasque, et de mes mèches folles qui volait sur mon visage et que je remettais de temps en temps derrière mes oreilles, en vain. J'étais trop absorbé par cette merveille qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

Un sourire mystique figé sur le visage, je restai sans bouger sur le bord de la falaise, droit, à défier la nature en narguant l'océan.

-

-Tu ne sautes pas, hein ?

Le ton un peu moqueur de Heero me sorti un peu de ma noyade dans ce fabuleux paysage grisant, et je lui répondis avec un petit rire dans la voix et un grand sourire aux lèvres, sans me retourner vers lui.

-Après toi… !

Je le sentais sourire près de moi. Emu par cette nature, apaisé par l'ambiance qui se dégageait de cet endroit.

Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi détendu. Un rapide coup d'œil sur lui m'indiqua que ses yeux se baladaient comme les miens du bas de la falaise au plus lointain de l'horizon. Les mains dans les poches.

-Non, ça ira. C'est très beau vu d'ici.

-

Heero était droit. Le menton légèrement relevé alors que d'habitude ce n'est pas le cas. Il incline légèrement la tête en avant pour scruter de ses yeux perçants la foule sans que ça ne se voit trop.

Il a toujours su imposer son allure grave. Et même si je faisais semblant de ne pas être impressionné (parce que tout le monde l'était, mais moi en tant qu'ancien pilote comme lui, je tiens à me distinguer des autres), je me suis toujours senti plus en sécurité à ses cotés que quand il n'est pas là.

Oh non, je n'ai rien à envier à ses muscles, j'ai les mêmes.

Mais ils sont à lui, donc forcément, ils sont plus intéressants.

Lui…

Sans lui, il me manque quelque chose. Et je m'en suis aperçu bien tôt.

-

Puis un bruit m'attira un peu sur le coté, et je tournai la tête. Je n'aperçu qu'un nuage d'écume, bien au dessus des éclaboussures de la mer contre les rochers. Je m'avançai pour mieux voir comment ce faisait-il que l'écume remonte aussi haut.

L'eau s'était retirée, se préparant dans une nouvelle vague à revenir à l'assaut de la falaise. Et quand elle s'abattit sur les rochers, il n'y eu pas de nuage d'écume. La mer avait engloutie en entier les rochers.

C'est quand elle commença à se retirer à nouveau qu'un immense jet d'eau et d'écumes s'éleva dans les airs d'une faille d'un rocher, comme un geyser.

-Comment… pourquoi l'eau se met à jaillir de la pierre après que la vague l'ait submergé ? Elle devrait jaillir au moment ou la vague s'écrase contre le rocher, non ?

-En fait, la houle a rongé les rochers, comme elle ronge la falaise par corrosion. Certains rochers, au fil du temps, elle a fini par les creuser de l'intérieur, et aussi à faire une cavité à la surface, par pression. Quand la vague s'écrase contre un rocher comme ça, elle s'engouffre à l'intérieur, et par pression, ressort par la cavité du haut, comme elle ne peut pas ressortir par en dessous. Comme si le rocher crachait toute l'eau qui s'est accumulé à l'intérieur de lui. On l'appelle « le souffleur ». Et le fait que l'eau soit soufflée après que la vague ne s'abatte sur le rocher, c'est qu'il lui faut le temps de remplir le creux et de remonter comme dans un entonnoir.

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler autant.

-C'est impressionnant. On ne s'attend pas à ce que l'eau jaillisse comme ça quand la vague s'est retirée. Et on dirait de la vapeur ! Comment est-ce que tu savais où était ce site ?

-Je l'ai vu sur une carte postale, et j'ai demandé où on pouvait le trouver dans l'île.

Je ne savais plus où donner de l'attention, si c'était à l'immense océan, la falaise ou le souffleur. Le souffleur était tellement étonnant que j'attendais chaque vague avec impatience en me trompant toujours sur le moment où l'eau serait projetée en l'air. Heero semblait captivé comme moi.

C'était peut-être le bon moment pour poser ma question. Je savais qu'il allait me répondre, cette fois.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que les autres viennent avec nous ?

Cette question, je la lui avais répétée et répétée sans relâche dans la voiture, et tout ce que j'avais comme réponse, c'était un sourire mystérieux en coin. Ca m'avait beaucoup amusé au début, lassé au bout de vingt minutes et un peu énervé à la fin. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de me répondre, à part « tu verras » et - un truc qui m'horripile parce que ça me donnait encore plus envie de savoir qu'autre chose - « j'espère seulement que tu comprendras si ça ne te plait pas ».

J'avais fais semblant de bouder à la fin, et le dernier quart d'heure se passa sans échange de paroles, avec du maloya passant à la radio qui brisait de silence.

-

Je fixais droit devant moi comme si je parlais à l'océan, incapable de regarder ailleurs, hypnotisé par le spectacle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis longtemps.

Il me répondait de la même façon, le plus naturellement du monde.

-J'avais envie de te montrer ce que je ressentais quand je suis avec toi.

-

Le délicieux vertige que l'endroit me donnait n'empêcha pas mon cœur de rater un battement, ni d'éprouver une soudaine chaleur intérieur malgré le vent frais et ma peau qui se hérisse sous mes vêtements.

Mon impression de dominer le monde n'avait jamais été si intense.

Et pour le peu qu'Heero n'avait jamais aussi honnête et franc avec autant de détermination, je me croyais planer dans les airs, à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qui pouvait exister.

Oui ça fait con de se sentir aussi bien, aussi con, aussi collégienne pré-mature. Oui je suis un mec et alors, les mecs n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments ?

Fuck.

(Prononcer « phoque » parce que je suis américain.)

-C'est un peu égoïste de ne pas leur montrer ça, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent. Mais on y retournera.

Je pinçai mes lèvres avec une légère culpabilité complice en pensant égoïstement aussi que « tant mieux », j'étais content qu'ils ne soient pas là, parce qu'ils auraient pu être _gênant_.

Genre gênant : dites, vous pouvez pas allez deux cents mètres plus loin et regarder ailleurs ? Mais non, je vous ai pas demandé de sauter dans l'eau, juste d'aller là bas, dans les champs de cannes. Quoi ? Ils sont beaux les champs de cannes aussi !

-

La simple pensée de revenir ici me remplissait d'entrain.

Mais je n'osais pas prononcer un mot, briser les aveux secrets de Heero. J'accueillais simplement ses paroles qu'aucunes autres ne m'avaient autant touché avec autant de surprise, dans un cadre qui lui aussi me laissait ébahit.

Je ne suis pas du style déclaration enflammée, à genoux au bas d'un balcon, mais comment rester indifférent à ce lieu ci ?

Heero était un mythe pour les autres comme pour moi, sauf que pour moi c'était différent.

Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell, on était des légendes, mais… on avait une image de compagnons d'armes.

Pas de compagnons.

Tout, sauf compagnons.

C'était le mec dont j'étais trop proche pour l'approcher.

Ca n'était pas logique de penser Heero et Duo autrement que comme les deux doigts de la main, les deux meilleurs amis, les deux frères.

-Les mots ne pouvaient pas m'aider. Je ne voyais pas comment te le dire autrement que comme ça.

-

Soudain je me remémorai tous les moments où nous nous étions retrouvées ensemble dans la même pièce, ou dans la même voiture.

Quand Heero regardait ailleurs pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

Quand il était concentré sur son travail alors que je lui parlais de sorties au cinéma ou dans un café.

Quand il fixait la route en faisant attention aux autres conducteurs - comme s'il n'était pas à l'aise en matière de conduite, lui, ancien pilote de Gundam - quand je le taquinais sur sa vie privée.

Le désintérêt royal se dévoila être en fait une cachette. Une gêne dissimulée.

Ses silences notoires quand je lui confiais mes histoires avec mes conquêtes d'une nuit n'étaient pas de l'attention, mais de la déception.

Sa main sur mon épaule quand je m'attardais à discuter avec un autre Preventer en le mangeant des yeux inconsciemment transmettait un message autre que « il faut retourner bosser ».

Enfin, son comportement naturel du mec bien dans sa peau, professionnel et au dessus des autres n'était qu'en fait une façade, pour ne pas montrer que comme tout le monde, il a une faiblesse.

Professionnel, jusqu'au moindre détail de ses gestes.

Sa réputation ne le précédait plus, elle le définissait.

C'est lui qui devait la suivre.

-

On ne se regardait toujours pas, et mon silence dû lui faire croire le contraire de ce que je voulais lui répondre.

-Je voulais simplement que tu le saches. Mais il ne faut pas que ça te dérange, rien ne changera.

-Si. Enfin… non. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que rien ne change.

Je me sentis un peu pitoyable alors que d'habitude, devant une déclaration, je suis généralement relax. C'était l'effet du moment, de tout qui voulait surement ça. Et je baissai la tête en signe d'embarras, en riant de moi-même.

-Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne sais pas quoi dire !

Qui n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard du paysage. Qui n'arrive pas à regarder Heero. Qui n'arrive pas à faire un mouvement.

Je me mets une baffe mentale pour cette fragilité subite. En temps normal je n'aurais pas réagis comme ça.

Mais je suis totalement pétrifié, intimidé par l'atmosphère.

« Ce que ressent Heero quand je suis avec lui. »

C'est tellement immense.

Et me rend par la même occasion coupable. Coupable de n'avoir pas plus insisté. D'avoir perdu espoir aussitôt que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. D'avoir cru au rôle qu'il jouait.

Toutes ses fois où, lors de ces longues journées d'été au bureau, j'essayais de chasser de ma tête ses bras dont les manches de sa chemise étaient remontées, découvrant des muscles pleins, protecteurs et finement sculptés.

Une cravate desserrée à fond, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts, un cou et des clavicules dénudés et appétissants.

Une peau, à l'allure lisse sous les doigts, que j'ai tellement désiré toucher, caresser, avec mes mains ou avec mes lèvres.

Le pire ayant été à la plage, où j'ai du utilisé tout mon talent d'acteur pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

Pas facile quand son corps presque nu à quelques centimètres de moi dégageait une aura sensuelle et sexuelle.

Quand sa silhouette découverte et désirable, aux formes élancées et fortes à la fois, a pendant de longues nuits auparavant été l'objet de fantasmes dont j'ai eu honte, parce que c'était mon ami.

Il a souvent fallu, hors de l'eau, que je me mette sur le ventre pour cacher une érection contre ma volonté. Après je me faisais traiter d'abruti parce que j'avais eu à cause de ça des coups de soleil dans le dos et qu'en plus je persistais à vouloir rester sur le ventre.

Genre j'aime me cramer la peau et plus pouvoir dormir tellement ça me fait mal. Et même si c'était le cas, fichez-moi la paix ! J'ai le droit d'être maso !

La plage était une douce torture où je me régalais des yeux mais parfois, j'en souffrais secrètement.

-

Une main captura des mèches qui voletaient devant mes yeux et les replaça derrière mon oreille, et je me retournai vers Heero. Il avait un sourcil haussé et un coin de sa bouche relevé.

Toujours secoué par le rire, je le repoussai sans réel entrain mais il attrapa mon poignet doucement pour m'attirer contre lui, à mon grand plaisir.

-Arrête de te moquer !

-J'aurais cru que ça serait de moi que tu te moquerais.

-Je suis peut-être pas aussi sûr de moi qu'on le pense !

-Mais moi non plus.

C'était la première fois que nos regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre aussi profondément et aussi longtemps, même si on était obligé de garder les yeux plissés à cause du vent et de nos cheveux qui volaient partout.

Non, je n'ai jamais osé lui tenir ce regard avant. Surtout parce qu'il détournait les yeux à chaque fois.

Ses yeux bridés et étrangement bleu pour un asiatique m'enveloppaient de confort. Mes défenses comme les siennes étaient tombées, et si je n'avais pas froid, j'aurais fondu.

Accompagné de pommes de terre, de jambon et de cornichons, j'aurais fait une belle raclette savoyarde (nouveau concept. Ca, c'est parce que manger avec moi sans boire un verre de n'importe quel alcool, c'est comme faire du vélo avec des bâtons de ski et une canne à pêche : c'est n'importe quoi).

Je pouvais enfin détailler sans réserve son visage aux traits harmonieux, à peine deux ou trois centimètres plus haut que le mien.

Et si durant ces années je n'ai eu qu'une seule envie, celle de goûter ses lèvres finement charnue, là, maintenant, je sais que ce n'est plus un fruit interdit, et que comme un dessert, je me les réserve pour la fin.

-

Au bout de quelques secondes infiniment longues et savoureuses, je me retournai pour faire face à l'océan, en me calant contre le torse de Heero alors que ses bras m'entourèrent comme pour m'aider à me tenir chaud.

Son bassin s'appuyait légèrement contre mes fesses, mais sans aucune prétention.

Il y avait certainement d'autres touristes qui s'étaient arrêté eux aussi pour admirer le paysage, mais c'était sans importance. Ils ne violaient pas notre périmètre d'intimité. Et si deux hommes enlacés les dérangeaient, ils n'avaient qu'à se casser.

J'avais réussis à m'envoler. Heero m'avait emmené dans un endroit où l'on se sentait quitter la terre et partir, rien qu'en fermant les yeux, en respirant l'odeur salée de l'océan et en se laissant porter par le vent.

C'est fou ce que je ressens un plaisir niais, mais niais… j'en ai presque honte. Même si j'en ai aussi rien à foutre en fin de compte. Il y avait encore peu de temps, j'aurais vendu mes yeux et coupé ma natte pour avoir ces bras qui m'enlacent et être blotti contre ce corps.

-

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans cette position, à admirer autour de nous, jusqu'à ce que le vent eu raison de nous et nos pauvres petits pulls légers. C'est pas agréable de supporter les frémissements incontrôlables de notre corps quand on s'est habitué au chaud en très peu de temps.

On dû retourner à la voiture. Je m'assis à coté de Heero, et encore un peu sous le coup de la fascination, je restai sans m'attacher, pensif.

C'est une chaleur près de ma joue qui me fit tourner la tête et me retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de Heero.

Son souffle doux contre ma peau, ses yeux à demi clos, tout m'emporta à fermer les miens et à m'aspirer contre ses lèvres.

Il déposa d'abord des baisers papillons, pressant différemment ses lèvres contre les miennes à chaque fois. Ces contacts était parfois aériens, d'autres fois, pleins, possessifs. Toujours nouveaux.

Il se faisait joueur, et ça m'arrachait un sourire qu'il avait plaisir à déguster.

Il se faisait provocateur, laissant sa bouche entrouverte contre la mienne, et au moment où je voulais approfondir les baisers, il se reculait.

Il se faisait sauvage, en me mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

Mais toujours, sous une tendresse non dissimulée.

Qu'est ce que c'est bon…

Mon impatience se fit trahir par mon souffle, brisé un instant par un petit spasme d'allégresse.

Pour ne plus qu'il se retire de mes lèvres, ma main s'empare de sa nuque et nous colle encore plus. Mon autre main est bloquée par le siège.

Jusqu'à là, il n'avait fait qu'être penché vers moi, assis au volant.

Sa main gauche se tenait au dossier de mon siège, mais il la changea de place pour que ce soit plus pratique, et il l'a posa sur le levier qui règle l'inclinaison du dossier. L'autre main migra à ma joue.

Elle est chaude sur ma peau, et enveloppe ma joue avec délicatesse mais pas de pudeur. En même temps, ce n'est qu'une joue.

Il me laisse enfin pénétrer sa bouche, rencontrer sa langue, et je ne tarde pas à me faire suçoter la mienne. Comme s'il voulait la garder pour lui.

Je me fais avaler la langue sans façons, et j'aime ça. J'aime son goût. Et même son odeur me prend complètement, puisque je le respire à même sa peau.

J'ai fini de me tenir près de lui, inspirant profondément mais très discrètement, de peur qu'il me surprenne, son odeur. Maintenant je l'ai contre moi, et je nourris mes sens de lui.

Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, sa main glisse lentement de ma joue à mon cou.

Et petit à petit, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive vraiment, nos baisers se font plus profonds, plus rapide, plus excités. Heero se rapproche de moi encore plus, ne laissant plus d'espace entre nos deux torses.

-

Brusquement et avec surprise je me retrouvai allongé sur mon siège avec Heero qui tomba sur moi, sa main empoignant accidentellement ma cuisse. Ce mini accident nous fit cesser nos activités à contre cœur.

Il s'était trop appuyé sur le levier d'inclinaison et avait fini par le pousser. Le dossier, avec nos deux poids, se retrouva incliné complètement à l'horizontal.

On ne s'embrasse plus, mais Heero est à moitié allongé sur moi, dans une position plus qu'équivoque, sa main sur ma cuisse tendue me rappelant une réaction physique naturelle particulière commune à tout être masculin.

Une réaction située entre les deux jambes.

Je dégluti aussi silencieusement que possible alors qu'on se dévisageait en se remettant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Puis en voyant l'air à la fois dérouté et outré (par le dossier) de Heero, je me mis à rire. C'est vrai que j'étais pas trop content non plus d'avoir été interrompu comme ça dans un moment comme celui là.

Mais c'était aussi une excuse pour essayer d'oublier sa main toujours présente sur ma cuisse.

Finalement, les lèvres de Heero s'étirèrent en un sourire, et en retirant sa main, il m'embrassa dans le coup pour mettre un point à nos ébats.

Mes doigts s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Il faut bien retourner à la maison de location et passer acheter un truc à manger. Ca va nous bien prendre plus d'une heure vu qu'on n'habite pas du tout à Saint Leu et qu'en fin de journée, il y a plus de bouchons sur le trafic.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait y aller. Si Trowa dit rien, Wu tape du pied quand il a faim et que c'est l'heure.

Heero quitta mon cou.

-Hn. Je sais. J'ai pensé aux conséquences. Mais j'assumerai.

-

C'est marrant d'être proche de lui, mais pas de la même manière. Avant, il m'aurait répondu ça, j'aurais pas souris comme un débile qui a fait une bêtise avec son pote. Et lui non plus !

Je remis mon siège à la normale et les ceintures bouclées, Heero profita d'un faible instant où il n'y avait pas de voiture ni d'un coté ni de l'autre pour faire un truc pas beau (fermez les yeux les enfants !) : franchir la nationale pour faire demi-tour (oui parce que sinon il fallait qu'on roule longtemps pour trouver un endroit où faire demi tour).

Pendant le voyage du retour, je fis semblant d'être ordinaire, mais en réalité je suis complètement euphorique.

Genre j'ai envie de crier comme ça d'un coup « WOUHOU ! » mais bon euh… je vais pas le faire.

Des fois même, je tourne la tête complètement vers la droite, faisant mine de contempler le paysage, mais je me passe la langue sur les lèvres pour me remémorer le goût de Heero, et le délice de ses baisers.

Ses lèvres tendres.

Sa langue veloutée.

Sa peau satinée.

Son souffle tiède.

Sa main féline.

Non vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux.

Et même le retour de la mauvaise humeur de WuFei ne pourrait pas altérer mon moral d'un poil.

---

Depuis on se comporte comme un couple.

On s'est pas dit « bon. Maintenant on sort ensemble » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On s'est bien comprit. Faut être débile pour faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On sort ensemble, c'est sous-entendu, y'a pas besoin qu'on signe un contrat.

On s'est rien dit de plus sur le sujet, mais des petits gestes attentifs et automatiques ont fait leur apparition à partir de ce moment là.

Arrivés et garés au pied de la maison, le moteur coupé, on a juste attendu un temps pour considérer les prochaines heures en présence de nos amis.

Perso, j'avais pas envie de leur cacher, mais j'avais pas envie de leur dire non plus. On était en vacances et Tro et Wu n'avaient peut-être pas envie de voir arriver les histoires de cœurs. Au boulot avec les collègues, ça suffisait bien.

C'est notre vie, libre aux autres de découvrir par eux même les _choses_.

Je pense qu'on a pensé pareil avec Heero, parce qu'on s'est regardé, on est sorti de la voiture et on a fait comme si de rien n'était…

… quand on était pas tout seul.

D'ailleurs, le soir même au repas, alors que Trowa et WuFei nous demandaient où on était allé, on a eu un regard qui se voulait discret - mais bon… aussi discret qu'un éléphant travesti qui imite une sauterelle - et complice.

-Oh, on vous montrera.

-Oui mais c'était quoi ?

Finalement avec un accord visuel, je lâchai d'un air presque désintéressé :

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Parce que si Heero m'avait dit à l'avance, ça aurait perdu beaucoup de son charme.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Heero qui mangeait _professionnellement_ les accras de morue made in un marchant ambulant sur la route, du genre « _à part ça_, il n'y avait rien de très particulier. Vous pouvez bien attendre qu'on y soit ».

_Lui_, romantique ?? Jamais ! Heero Yuy avait une réputation à tenir. Et je trouvais que ce secret nous avait plus rapprochés qu'une invitation au resto ou qu'un visionnage de film au ciné.

Les deux gus ont lâché l'affaire, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir à Trowa :

-Dommage que Quatre n'est pas venu. Ca lui aurait plu.

-Pourquoi ? Me répondit-il dubitatif.

-Je sais pas ! Question d'intuition !

-

Encore un regard complice avec Heero.

Non décidément, en plus de les faire poireauter en attendant de leur confier notre mise en couple, tout autour de nous semblait s'éclaircir.

Trowa aussi sait se montrer professionnel quand il mange.

OWARI

* * *

**Bon alors voila… ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de fic… mais voila. Voila j'ai rien d'autre à dire que « voila ».**

(1) Je ne me souviens plus si c'est la tombe d'une seule personne ou si c'est en mémoire des gens qui ont perdu la vie sur ce coté du littoral…


End file.
